


Sunbathing

by boredsherlockholmes221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredsherlockholmes221b/pseuds/boredsherlockholmes221b
Summary: Sherlock gets unwanted attention, so John decides to make sure everyone knows who Sherlock belongs to.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Sunbathing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone ficlet and doesn't relate to another pic or an episode.

John was disturbed from his sunbathing by a wolf-whistle. His eyes drifted open and he sat up to see what the commotion was about. As his eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, he heard another wolf-whistle, and several women calling out in various languages. His face turned sour as he realised what, or rather, WHO they were attracted to…

Sherlock. A half naked Sherlock, emerging from the sea in a rather Bond-esque way. He didn’t like the attention that his partner was getting, and he hoped his face made that very clear.

As the taller man walked across the black, volcanic sand, John felt his body temperature surge; there was something about a wet Sherlock that made his blood pump… in ~all~ the right places. ;)

Sherlock was still getting unwanted attention, from everybody now. It seemed like all of Tenerife was staring at this gorgeous man. John didn’t like it. He decided to put on a show, to let the beach know who Sherlock belonged to.

John lay back and propped himself up on his elbows, looking up at his boyfriend with a lustful look in his eye. Sherlock reached John’s feet, and stood above him, smirking down. The latter winked, and Sherlock didn’t need asking twice. He got to his knees and crawled to kneel over John. He knew that they were there in Tenerife for a case, and Lestrade was somewhere in a nearby hotel, keeping an eye on the beach… but he didn’t care. Now that he finally had John, he wasn’t fussed who knew.

As John kissed Sherlock’s neck, and then his lips, he became aware of how tight his swimming trunks had become, and blushed, cursing himself for thinking that this was a good idea. By the look on Sherlock’s face, he could tell that he wasn’t the only one who ~felt~ like that. The two men looked around, satisfied to see that people had stopped staring at the detective. 

“Hotel*?” Asked Sherlock.  
“Thought you’d never ask…” Replied John, and they folded up their towels and tied their shirts around their waists, trying to cover up what little decency they had left.

~boredsherlockholmes221b  
Feb 17th ‘21

*Trivago ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
